My Life as a Teenage Sitarist
by horsie606
Summary: An outlook on Demyx's Sombody life and the beginning of his Nobody one. AxelDemyx. ZexionDemyx.


**Okay, I can't take all the credit for this. My friend and I used to role play as KH characters so she really helped me come up with the Somebody lives of the characters we really liked. I plan on doing more of these, probably Zexy, Saix, Axel, Sora maybe some other people. I don't know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Kingdom Hearts and if I did Sora would be my bitch…just saying. **

**There's mention of Axel Demyx and Zexion Demyx, so if you don't like either then I think you should just press that button up there to go back. **

**Mentions of drug and alcohol abuse so if that shit makes you feel uncomfortable take my former advice. Anyways…Enjoy :3**

It all started with one thing. One thing led to another, and another, and another. If that one thing never happened, if she had never died, then I would of never become a Nobody, I'd still have a heart.

I was nine. My birth father had left my mother and I. I always asked her where he went, but she'd always just reply, "He just needed to get away." It always gave me hope that maybe one day, just maybe, he'd come back and we could be a family again. When my mother remarried to my step-father though, those hopes were crushed. My step-father never cared about me, I was more of a piece of furniture to him then a son. It always made me feel horrible about myself, like I wasn't good enough for him. When she died though, I wanted that father more and more, someone to love me.

I was 8, when she was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. 9, when the cancer took over her body and eventually took her life. 10 when I fell apart.

My mother's death, caused my depression. My step-father, didn't help at all. He was more interested in the money she left behind, what he could spend on whores. I was alone in life. I didn't have friends, I always had been horribly shy, I never really had interest in friends. The only way I found peace and calm of mind, was my guitar. I always felt calmer playing my guitar, as if the melody could carry away the pain I felt. Soon though, it couldn't carry the pain, the pain just stuck there. It just stuck there in my heart, causing me unbearable pain. I needed something, something more, to make the pain go away.

I was 12. 12 was the first time I stole a bottle of _Charby Vodka from my step-father. I swallowed one sip of the vodka, then another and another and another. Eventually there wasn't anything left in the bottle and I had this warm tingly feeling rushing through my body. My heart felt numb. All the pain and suffering from my mother's death was just suddenly…gone. I learned that alcohol could make the pain stay away, only if I kept it in my system though. So, I drank bottle after bottle of Vodka, Beer and Wine, all stolen from my obnoxious step-father. Soon though, that wasn't enough either. My body became accustomed to it, it felt so regular to me, that the pain shone through it and it became more difficult for me to keep it away. I had to find something else. Something else to numb the pain. I found something else, something that cleared my head, made me relax._

_13. I started doing crack. I found one dealer that could supply me with endless amounts whenever I needed it. I stole more from my step-father to be able to pay for it. One day though, I didn't have enough for him. I demanded that my dealer give it to me still. My body craved it, begged for it. The less I had in my system the more whole I felt. I didn't want to feel whole anymore. I wanted to feel hollow, like I didn't have any emotion. My dealer didn't like that I was telling him what to do. When I again demanded he give me some he pulled a small utility knife out and held it to my throat telling me to, _

"_Shut the fuck up and get the fuck outtta here or I will fuck you up." I kicked him hard in the groin, making him stumble back and clutch at his nether regions. He didn't like that either. He took that utility knife and stabbed me in the stomach. He dug that blade in, making sure I would be bleeding pretty well, before he removed it and left me to bleed on the wet concrete street. _

_As I lay there bleeding, I thought of my mother. I thought of, if I was going to die now, I could be with her. I felt a small smile creep across my lips as this thought came to me. I was finally going to be with my mother again. I took a single breath, and that was the last breath as my time as Myde. _

_When I woke up again, I believed I was in Heaven. God knows how I got there, but it was so white and so bright I had no reason to believe it was hell. I smiled to myself again, as I thought of how I would soon be reunited with my mother. Something I had waited so long to happen. My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden cough, and I immediately thought 'Who gets sick in Heaven?' My head turned towards the noise, and sitting directly across from me was a blue haired man, his yellow eyes staring at me rather coarsely. _

"_You are Demyx." He said simply, a bored tone in his voice, as if he's done this a thousand times already. "You are a Nobody." He continued. He began to tell me about what I was, who I was and where I was. The whole time he talked, I felt the emotions coming back at me. The hurt, the sadness and the neediness of it to all go away. My mother wasn't here, this wasn't Heaven. After he had finished, he dismissed himself and left me to my unwanted thoughts. _

_As the days dragged on, I found myself fall back into the patterns of my former Somebody life. It wasn't difficult to find alcohol and drugs on the streets of The World that Never Was. Especially since everyone seemed to be intimidated by me. _

_After a particularly long night on binging on alcohol, a red haired man found me half passed out on the bathroom floor. He knelt down beside me and asked if I was okay. I stared at him, his words not really processing through my head. I examined him, his bright green eyes, his spiky red hair and the way his lips moved as he spoke to me. His lips…I crushed my lips against his, wanting to feel something. I wanted to be numb, I knew that, but I wanted somebody to love me. I wanted to feel like somebody loved me. I'd be so alone and so disclosed, that I needed the feeling of love. I thought maybe this man could give that to me. _

_One thing led to another and I found myself in his bedroom…on his bed…naked. I never felt anything when he repeatedly thrusted inside of me, I never felt any of it. I was numb. Soon though it became a regular thing. I'd get drunk, or high, and then I'd drunkenly walk to Axel's room and demand we have sex. From what I collected, we both liked it the way it was. Axel was somewhat of a nymphomaniac, so he was happy to just have somebody to fuck without having to have any emotional ties to them. I liked it because, even though it didn't make me feel anything, it made me feel needed my someone. _

_On my way to Axel's one day, I stumbled (quite literally) into a small boy with dark blue hair to match his amazingly deep blue eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat as those eyes looked up into mine. They slowly turned into slits though as his nose scrunched up, probably smelling the alcohol on me. _

"_Watch where you're going." My muttered, clutching his lexicon closer to his chest. He began to walk away, but in pursuit I drunkenly slurred out, _

"_Was that an earthquake, or did you just rock my world?" I heard him snort as he continued walking away. That caused a sudden pain in my chest, he had actually made me feel something. _

"_I don't go for drunks." He called back, causing something else ting inside of me. I didn't know what it was, but I knew something. He wouldn't go for a drunk, so I wasn't going to be one._

_As the days dragged on, I found myself drinking less and less, eventually I was sober for an entire two days. In that time, I decided that I would go visit that mysterious boy. Two days, turned into a week, a week into two. Everyday I found myself walking towards his bedroom and he'd walk by me without saying a word, or making any gesture towards me. One day, he spoke to me though. It was simple, but it still managed to form butterflies in my stomach. "I'm Zexion." He said one day as he passed by me. Taken a back I quickly followed behind him, wanting to talk to him more, to hear that soft and delicate voice speak to me. _

"_I-I'm Demyx." I stuttered, watching every step he took, keeping pace behind him. Those butterflies fluttered faster and faster with every step I took that made me move closer to him. I didn't understand why I was feeling this way. I wasn't supposed to have a heart. _

"_Demyx…" He repeated softly, after we had reached the common room. He carefully placed his lexicon on the main table and turned to me. He looked up at me with the deep blue eyes again and seemed to e studying me. One hand came up as he tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and I found myself thinking about how badly I wanted to hold his hand. How badly I wanted to feel the warmth of his hand in mine. _

"_You can hold my hand." He said suddenly, breaking me out of my daydream. How on earth did he know that? Seeing the confusion in my face he began to explain. _

"_Oh sorry. I can read minds for short periods of time. It's part of my attribute." Right, that other blue haired man told me about how we all had special powers. Mine was water, though I hadn't experimented with that yet. _

_He gave me a small smile and slowly reached out to grab my hand. The butterflies fluttered more. He intertwined his fingers with my own and I saw his eyes soften. _

"_Demyx?" He asked, looking down at out hands and playing with my fingers. I looked at him and blinked. Why did I love it so much when he said my name? _

"_Yeah?" I asked in barely a whisper. Truthfully I was surprised that I could talk, the butterflies were making it rather hard to breathe, let alone form words. _

"_Would you like to do something with me tonight?" My breath hitched in my throat. Had Zexion just asked me out? I opened and closed my mouth repeatedly unable to form words, so in response I nodded my head furiously. He giggled softly, which quite honestly made my heart melt. He looked back up at me and smiled again. "Good." Was all he had to respond. _

_I guess you could say that Zexion was my savoir. He doesn't like it when people say that about him, but if you really want to you can call him that. I mean, if it wasn't for him, I'd still be drinking and doing drugs and chances are I would of died of an over dosage. They say that Nobodies don't have hearts. That we can't love, that we can't feel. I don't believe that, not one bit. I know what I feel for Zexion is real, I know it's not a memory of emotion. I had never been in love before, so I wouldn't know how it would of felt in a memory. They say I don't have heart, but then what is it that I feel when he kisses me? When he touches me? I know there's something there that pounds beneath my chest. They say we can't love, I'm going to prove them wrong though. If I couldn't love, I wouldn't be proposing to him tonight. _


End file.
